La ternura de Aladdin
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Alibaba puede hacer lo que sea, convertir su reino en un república, capturar mazmorras, obtener oro para los pobres... Lo único que no puede hacer, es decir contradecir, gritar o regañar a su novio Aladdin, todo, por su ternura que no tiene limites. Mas, tras un acto de calentura, se encuentra con la peor persona que pudo haber existido. One-shot.


**Konichiwa~!, Este es mi primer fic/One-shot de Magi, así que no sean muy duros conmigo D: Normalmente escribo historias de Inazuma Eleven/Go… Pero me encanta Aladdin (Es tan Shota *O*!) Ehem, como no podría escribir un fic de el & Alibaba? :'3  
Bien… Por si las moscas, esto es Yaoi & es un AlibabaxAladdin, los chicos están en Sindria & tienen/tenían la misma edad que en la serie (Aladdin 10 & Alibaba 17). Si no les gusta esta pareja… No sé que hacen aquí we ._. Ok no xD**

* * *

-¡Alibaba-kun!-

El nombrado busco a la persona que provenía esa voz, antes de darse cuenta un pequeño niño peli-azul se lanzo a sus brazos, mas no pudo con su equilibrio y cayó con el chiquitín sobre él. Alibaba acababa de terminar de entrenar con Sharrkan, mas no traía nada puesto de las caderas para arriba.

-Aladdin, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado, mirando al oji-azul que asentía felizmente aun encima suyo–Bien, ahora, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lances así a las personas?- Regaño sentándose mirando con el seño fruncido, mientras que Aladdin, se sentó aun arriba de el

-Gomene…- Aladdin se rasco la cabeza sonriendo un poco nervioso -Pero, yo no me lanzo a las personas, solo hago esto contigo, Alibaba-kun…- Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa característica de él, provocando que su compañero se sonrojara, era imposible enojarse con él, era demasiado tierno

-D-da igual… No hagas eso que te puedes hacer dañAHHH!-

-¡Alibaba-kun, me encanta cuando te preocupas por mi!- Interrumpió volviéndolo a abrazar, pero esta vez juntando la mejilla derecha de Aladdin con la de izquierda de Alibaba

-D-d-deja de…- Suspiro –Olvídalo….- Sonrió al ver como su acompañante dejaba de hacer eso y pozo su pequeña cabecita en su pecho, mientras cerraba sus ojitos –Aladdin…- Comenzó a acariciarle sus cabello

-¿Si, Alibaba-kun?-

-Te aprovechas de tu ternura…-

Aladdin sonrió al recibir un beso en la mejilla. Puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Alibaba-kun… Me darías un beso… Aquí…- La cara del peli-rubio esta igual que el pelo de Morgiana, sin embargo suspiro y se empezó a acercar lentamente a Aladdin Los 2 cerraron lentamente los ojos mientras se acercaban a la misma velocidad, hasta que al fin juntaron sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno.

A Aladdin le encanta los besos de Alibaba, y Alibaba no era la excepción. ¿Desde cuándo llevaban saliendo?, Desde que terminaron su misión en Zagan. Pero, para su mala suerte los 2 ya no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos, desde que todo había pasado, habían estado tan ocupados, Alibaba ayudando a Balbadd a hacerla una república ayudando a los podres, entrenando con su maestro para ser un mejor espadachín entre otras cosas

Aladdin lo comprendía, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, al igual, Aladdin entrenaba con su maestra, sabiendo más hechizos, entrenando duramente para así poder ayudar más a su compañero peli-rubio. Casi nunca tenían tiempo como antes para tener aventuras, pasar un día en el pueblo, o si quiera pasar 5 minutos solos, lo cual entristecía a ambos, los 2 se extrañaban.

Sin darse cuenta, el ex-príncipe de Balbadd fue recostando al pequeño Magi en el suelo, quedando el arriba. El beso rápidamente cambio, de ser uno tierno y dulce a uno apasionado y lleno de lujuria. El peli-rubio se separo un poco para obtener oxigeno, mirando al Magi que tenia la respiración agitada, la boca semi-abierta, los con ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Al mirar esa imagen, su mente empezó a pensar cosas no muy sanas con el pobre Aladdin.  
Alibaba iba a acercarse para seguir con el beso e tratar de dejar de pensar posiciones eróticas... Lástima que ya no tenían privacidad…

-¿¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES POBRETÓN DE PACOTILLA!?- Todo lo bueno tiene que terminar…

Al escuchar _**esa **_voz atrás suyo, empezó a sudar frió sintió como un aura negra crecía enormemente, se levanto de inmediato del Magi, sentándose al lado de él, mientras que Aladdin, se levanto sentándose en su lugar, miro enfrente y sonrió.

-J-Judal-Nii-san…-Pronuncio jadeante -¿Ocurre a-algo?-

Si… Estaba frito… Pero al menos pasó su último día con vida con Aladdin…

_**Extra:**_

-J-Judal-Nii-san…-Pronuncio jadeante -¿Ocurre a-algo?-

Después de lo sucedió en Zagan, Judal iba más seguido a molestar al pequeño Aladdin, la diferencia es que aquí no había lucha, si no le decía cosas sobre su estatura o la debilidad de su magia, por su parte Aladdin rápidamente empezó a quererlo como un hermano mayor, llamándolo "Judal-Nii-san" o "Nii-san", el Magi oscuro odiaba que le llamara así, y siempre terminaba por aventar a Aladdin por los aires, sin embargo con el tiempo empezó a encariñarse con el Magi menor **(Aunque nunca lo admitiera) **y también lo cuidaba como si se tratase de su hermano menor, y como tal, era bastante celoso y sobre-protector con Aladdin, odiaba que él se acercara a Alibaba o a cualquier otra persona. Alibaba, sabía perfectamente todo ello, siempre era amenazado por su "cuñado", pero le daba igual. Más sabia que ahora si estaba en problemas.

-¿Ocurre algo?...- Por su parte Judal, estaba sombrío… Más de lo normal… -¿Ocurre algo?- Volvió a repetir, mientras que Aladdin miraba como los Ruck negros iban junto a él -¿¡COMO MIERDA PREGUNTAS ESO CHIBI!?, ¡CLARO QUE OCURRE ALGO BAKA!- Aladdin iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido antes de pronunciar palabra alguna - ¡LO QUE OCURRE ES QUE ESTE DESGRACIADO- Apunta a Alibaba, quien esta sudando la gota gorda- TE QUIERE VIOLAR Y TU NI PROTESTAS!, ¡SOLO ESO ME OCURRE!- Quejo mirando con ojos aterradores a él peli-rubio quien empezó a rezar mentalmente

-Nii-san, tranquilo, Alibaba-kun no me quería violar, solo nos estábamos besando- Dijo sonriendo, bajándole un poco las hormonas a el Magi negro

-Explica porque estaba arriba tuyo- Claro, este no se iba a dejar, y seguía enfadado, pero nadie aguantaba mucho tiempo enojado con el pequeño Magi, menos gritarle

-Estábamos sentados y perdimos el equilibrio- Este niño será tierno pero no idiota, no le iba a decir que estaba arriba de Alibaba

-¿Por qué él no tiene camisa, ni nada puesto en el pecho?-

-Porque acaba de terminar su entrenamiento-

-¿Por qué se estaban besando de ESA forma?-

-¿Esa forma?- Ladeo la cabeza -¿Qué forma?, nos estábamos besando normalmente lo hacemos…- Y todo se fue al canal, Judal empezó a enojarse y Alibaba empezó a retroceder

-T-t-tranquilo J-Jud…-

-¡MALDITO!-

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, mándenme un MP en el que me diga en que puedo mejorar… ¡Sigo siendo principiante -3-!  
¿Algún review para esta Fujoshi? Por cada review ayudan a que todos los adictos al helado tengan 7 helado gratis… Por día… Vamos… Sé que quieres helado ewe Ok no xD**


End file.
